Left in the Corner
by DoctheWriter
Summary: In a place touched by warriors and long forgotten, destinies are unfolded and everything tells a story.


Title: Left in the Corner  
Author: Doc lilmisslovly@swbell.net  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the BtVS related items or characters, but I do own Ivy and my idea...don't sue me, you'll only get my diamond collection, and who wants that (wink wink)  
Summary: Everything tells a story....  
Timeline: Way Future Fic...you'll get it....  
AN: I just had this idea pop in my head, and I had to write...I hope you guys enjoy it  
Feedback: I need it like I need oxygen... 

Now, go read already................ 

Have you ever heard the saying, "Things of true value are always left to rot in a corner"? Well, if you say that you have, you're lying because I made it up, but that's beside the point. To really understand what I mean, you have to start at the beginning and work your way forward, only going backward. No, no, don't leave now. You've just begun the journey. I know that it seems confusing now, but once we get started, things will be so very clear. You see, it all started three weeks ago when a young woman walked into my shop. She was looking for the very thing that she didn't want and the only thing I could give her...destiny. Her name was Ivy, and she was to be the next Chosen One. Yes, you know, the Slayer: one girl to stand against the forces of darkness. I'm sure you've heard this a million times so I won't continue. So, Ivy, yes, she was beautiful: long blonde hair, golden sun kissed skin, dark green eyes, and a smile that didn't quit. I knew when I saw her that she was to be like *her*. It's hard to think that I would be involved in her training and her success, and eventually her downfall. When she first walked in, she became very interested in the assortment of weapons on the walls.  
"Do you see anything you like?"  
She turned to look at me, seeming a little embarrassed.  
"Uh, I'm not sure."  
She wrung her hands a few times, and with a shaky smile, opened her mouth to say something else.  
"You know, I don't even really know why I'm here."  
"Really. How fascinating."  
"You see, I just saw the sign outside, and I thought...uh, this felt like the right place to go."  
"Well, there is much to learn in this place. History is told just by turning the doorknob. It has been touched by the greatest warriors and the worst of enemies."  
She looked at me, confused at this point and I knew that if I didn't act fast, I would loose her before we had even begun.  
"Maybe a weapon is not what you are looking for. Maybe you're more of a book person...or perhaps a charm. Pick anything, for everything has a story."  
"Um, I'm sorry, but you're confusing me a little."  
"It's quite simple. You're here to learn. I am here to teach you. Go ahead, pick anything."  
Her eyes turned to the rather large hammer mounted on the wall. 

"What about that one." 

"Ah yes, a particularly important piece of artillery. A Hell god was defeated with that very hammer. You see, to kill a god, you must use the tools of a god, er, troll in the case."

  
She smiled as I said this and I knew that she had the spirit of a former warrior I once knew. She turned to take in her surroundings and moved deeper into the shop. She stopped at a picture frame and pointed.

  
"What about this one."

  
"Ah, that is a diploma that survived an ascension...which, if you know anything about them not many things usually survive." 

She stared at the frame for a moment, taking in the name, and turned to me, a question in her eyes. 

"She was young, but she was wise beyond her years. However, that was not the end of her."

As she moved over to the jewelry case, I watched, as her eyes were entranced by the silver ring that so many have been captivated by in the past. 

"Tell me about this one." 

"That is a Claddagh ring. In the early days of Ireland, it was exchanged as a token of marriage. This particular ring belonged to a brave young girl who would have given up everything, even her lover, to save the world from destruction. However, the fates had a much different plan, for her lover was to be the very thing that brought the world to destruction. That ring has seen quite a time. Been to hell and back, and still it shines with the love that was once shared by two lovers." 

I saw a tear escape from her eye as she moved to examine another weapon on the wall. 

"It seems strange to have something as common as a sledge hammer in this place." 

I smiled to myself and remembered to choose my words carefully. 

"A great king was put to an end with that very instrument." 

"Why would anyone want to kill a great king?" 

"Well, lets just say this king was out for blood, and met a very strong adversary."

She contemplated my words for a moment and decided to move on. As she moved to the bookshelves, I knew that there is only one book that stood out. 

"Vampyr. huh. Looks like you guys got some occult stuff going on here. Surely this one doesn't have a story behind it." 

She smiled slightly as she picked up the book and began to thumb through it, and with a chill, quickly closed it and shoved it back on the shelf. 

"More than you know, more than you know." 

As I went back to put the book in its rightful spot, she made her way over to the case that contained two very prominent objects. 

"So, I suppose this pair of glasses has some mystical powers or something." 

"Actually, they kept an Englishman from seeing some quiet unpleasant teenage antics. You see, its not the glasses that are significant, it was their owner who played the key role. But, you will learn more about him later. Pick another." 

She turned back to the cabinet and opened it to take out the jacket. 

"What about this one?"

She pulled the cloth to her nose and inhaled deeply. 

"Soap and incense. That was the jacket that brought to lovers together, and kept them connected even when they were apart. When one felt lonely, she took it out to comfort her through the long nights. If it could talk, I'm sure it would have some amazing stories to tell. Pick another." 

"You know, all this story telling is great, but I gotta ask, what's the point." 

"Do you not feel it yet, child? These are the things that destiny are made of. Nights of passion and hunting. Love and death. Ash and fire. Weapons and destruction." 

She stared at me, blankly, processing my words. 

"You see, in this shop is the life of one of the greatest warriors to ever walk the earth." 

"Buffy Summers?" 

I nodded and smiled as I heard the familiar name roll off her tongue. 

"So, why am I here."

"You, child, are here to take her place, as so many before you have done. You are here, to accept your destiny and learn from her life. You, are here to hunt. Kill. LIVE!" 

"Who the hell are you to tell me what my destiny is." 

"Names Angel. I'll be your watcher." 

As she turned and ran out of the shop, I didn't worry, because I knew she would come back...they always come back. For you see, once you have seen what is left in the corner, you can't help but come back and want more of what's been left to rot. The most insignificant things can tell the greatest stories.....who knows, maybe the next shop you walk into will be mine. 

End

Back to Fic


End file.
